objectlockdownfandomcom-20200214-history
The Cream of the Crop
The Cream of the Crop is the third episode of Object Lockdown. It was released on August 14, 2016. Synopsis Drago has left the show and moved back to his family. While looking for a new Drago , we get a new character that's actually a object. The challenge is to serve ice cream. Who will be up for elimination? Let's find out! Before Intro The episode starts out with Yarn walking down a path at nightime. She stumbles across a note left by Drago, saying that he has left the show and moved back with his family. Yarn then decides to go tell Fire Extinguisher. After Intro Fire Extinguisher puts up a sign saying that they need to find a new Drago. A green and purple Drago appears dubbing himself "Dino". It's until then when Acorn pulls off the suit revealing Notebook. Fire Extinguisher then states that the fans would probably like to see Notebook return to the series so he lets him join. Lockdown After hearing the elimination song, Moon states he did not like the elimination theme song and said his ears started to bleed. Fire Extinguisher tells him it's his show, but Lock reminds him it's their show. Fire Extinguisher then introduces her, and displays the likes. Sun won the most likes at 186 likes, and wins a Teletubby sun, which he questions why he would need. Fire Extinguisher answers that it was the best thing he could find in the garbage dump, and also mentions that it was in its original condition. Cone, Sun, and Balloon were declared safe, with Bottle and Moon, who Lock called "the two meanies", were the bottom two. They claim they're not meanies, and then the dislikes were then shown. Moon was the first to be eliminated with 228 dislikes, and Bottle was safe with 74 less. Challenge The challenge is to sell ice cream and one of the customers will secretly be the food critic. He will decide whether or not people are actually GOOD at selling ice cream. Snowboard decides an idea for her team, but pumpkin stops her and tells her that someone else would do it. and for some of the customers, like notepad and the old apple logo, the contestants either killed them or made them sad. there was also a character called liverpool who decided to get some ice cream. but when he tasted the safe team's ice cream, he said it tastes as bad as milky's character. that made milky sad but she didnt show it. there was also a cameo with Duffel Bag from (BFOD) who wanted some ice cream. Umbrella made him mad and told her that he would grade them a low score. limey then asks if he was the food critic, but he wasnt actually the food critic. So after some scenes of rambling, he shows up and gives the safe team a low score. that meant the danger team won and chose to pick who they wanted in the danger team. The contestants that were up for elimination were Berry, Bucket, Limey, Teapot, Pumpkin, and Sun. Post Credits Scene Hours after the challenge, a sad Notebook is seen sitting on the bench. Paint Pallette walks up to him and asks him what's wrong. Notebook then explains to her that in the past he was once loved by the contestants, but after his elimination in Super Object Battle 2, he went back home where people bullied him for his gaming addiction. He came back hoping to meet his friends again, only to find out everyone seems to hate him now. Painty then tells Notebook not to listen to those who hate him and that he should try hard to become a better person and meet new friends. This motivates Notebook, who then thanks her for cherring him up. Trivia * This episode had very troubled development, taking 240 days to make. During its' development, TheWuggleJack wanted to cancel the show multiple times, and even started working on a spiritual successor to the show, that wasn't a competition. ** Because of all of this, The Cream of the Crop is TheWuggleJack's least favorite episode. * TheWuggleJack finished the episode with a broken hand. He broke his hand on August 5, 2016, and it wasn't recovered completely until September. ** He broke his leg during this episode's development as well, on March 5, 2016. * The ending scene with Notebook and Paint Palette was originally going to be removed, however TheWuggleJack didn't anticipate how short the episode would be, so he kept it to make the episode longer. * This is the first episode when Stop Sign did not appear in an episode (excluding the intro) * This episode's new thumbnail originally incorrectly portrayed Mustache with a mouth. * Balloon putting Berry UFE because of her grudge is a reference to the fact that Berry's idea got her eliminated in SOB2. * Notebook putting Bucket UFE may either be a reference to Bucket putting him UFE in SOBT1 OR waking him up in SOB6. Gallery OLD3-Screenshot-1.png|Hiring a New Drago BLAND FLAKES.png|Bland Flakes OLD3-Screenshot-3.png|Sad Notebook OLD3-Screenshot-4.png|Danger Sun OLD3-Screenshot-5.png|Snowboard and Pumpkin OLD3-Screenshot-6.png|Cherry Notebook Weird Faic.png|Notebook makes a weird face OLD3-Screenshot-8.png|Lock, Bottle, Sun & Cone OLD3 Screenshot (9).png|Likes OLD3 Screenshot (10).png|Dislikes 3 Category:Article stubs Category:2016 episodes Category:A Category:Old episodes